The Argument
by VampessHardy
Summary: Nikki wanted him to leave to go, to stay out of his life. Drugs fuelled his mind a lot of the time and he did not cope well with heart break.


I don't own Nikki or Tommy if I owned Nikki this is not the story id be writing lol just a work of a dirty mind.

The argument

Just as I was about to make my escape from the club after the massive row I had with Tommy. Wow too much JD clouds the mind a little; all I want to do is get out of here. I should have sent Tommy packing year ago. His defence, he helped me get over Slash, yeah by fucking my brains out every time he seen me like that would make me forget.

The asshole, I was so close to being able to just walk, well stumble away, I really should have said something, said something disgusting to drive him away, but he never gave me the chance he never does. Instead we're kissing a passionate intense kiss, for the life of me I can't push him away, all these people here can see and yet I can't seem to care, maybe it's the drugs and drink that are coursing through my veins, that I can't see beyond this kiss.

For a few minutes I think that maybe we could make it work beyond just sex, maybe we could be together, shit my minds well fucked up I'm so high, maybe Tommy isn't here I've seen him before in my bed, the drugs seem to turn on me when they have chance to.

I know it's strange but is it not about time I started thinking about myself for a change thinking with my heart instead of the drugs that I pump into myself each day. The drink that I throw down my neck, why can't someone love me maybe Tommy does in his own way maybe he is thinking with his heart? Stranger things have happened to me I mean come on I am Nikki Sixx.

Everything about me is telling me to run, run as fast and as far as I can from Tommy, god I can't think straight what the fuck, I melt into his kiss moving my hands over his back running the tips of my fingers through his hair. I almost jump when I feel him push me back against the wall; I can feel eyes watching us from every part of the club. Shit how the hell am I goner get out of this one, I can see the headline now in Rock magazine Nikki Sixx GAY.

Fuck at this moment, I really don't give a shit, now that's the drugs talking, but man with a kiss like this I don't think I care who knows. As Tommy breaks the kiss I look deep into his eyes they are so warm and loving god am I going soft in the head and hard in my pants, shit Nik get it together he's no good remember the fight.

Oh, Jesus Christ...I can't think straight I need to be doing what I was ready to do before he followed me I need to leave go, sleep, get the drugs out my system at least for tonight anyway.

"Tommy stop, this can't happen, you can't think that you can be such an asshole and then just blind me with a kiss I don't work that way"

"Lets go back to yours we can be there in five minutes and I could be making you work that way"

Jez I thought I was cocky what the fuck when did he become the aggressor of our relationship if that's what you can call what we have. I can feel as Tommy slides his hand under my shirt. I can't help but stare at him. Where did this aggressive shit come from?

"Well" Tommy whispers in my ear

"Whatever Tom do whatever, but we need to get out of this fucking club people are really staring"

"Nikki who gives a shit" I could see his eyes rolling in the back of his head there's no way he's goner feel like that when were on the front of every magazine in the country, people already comment on us, shit even people close to us.

For now in this moment he wants this and I want him, but I can't forget what he said to me. My rational mind escapes me as I feel him press against me his body hard against mine. My head is spinning it doesn't seem to want to stop I can feel his cock hard pushing against me. We are still stood here we need to leave, I make an advance to move towards the door there are flashes from a camera, a fucking reporter outside the fucking door I bloody knew this would happen this is all I need the guy runs off let's face it they don't want to get in a fight with the guys from Motley.

Falling into the limo I grab the bottle of JD off the seat drinking it greedily, feeling the cold liquid disappearing down my throat, I'm so fucking angry at myself more than anything for allowing it to happen in the middle of a busy bloody strip club. Tommy is pretty out of it but still somehow can get his hands on my JD bottle and me his hands are everywhere. Stumbling up to my door, I can feel him reaching for me man he shouldn't even be here tonight.

I can't believe I'm letting him do this to me. No one has ever done this before. No one has led me along like he has sex is one thing but control is another, refusing to give me control never happens with anyone. I do control, he practically tricked me into letting him come back with me. He conned me I know that I should be kicking his ass for that but I don't even care right now, I really want to feel him inside me taking that control but if he thinks he's keeping it he needs to think again. I can feel the thoughts in my head rambling and repeating.

We get inside the house and I feel myself pushed against the wall, we're kissing hard bruising kisses cutting into my lips tasting the blood hot and sticky. I don't want it to stop as we stumble towards the bedroom falling over bottles left on the floor from the party last night. We quickly rip at each other's clothes leather pants are the worst thing to try getting off when you're high and hot. It's not attractive, but it's affective and in the end as long as its skin on skin who cares how the clothes disappear. I'm not exactly big on romance and neither is Tommy were Rock stars let's face it we don't have time. 

Stumbling backwards onto the bed both entirely naked wanting each other in a drug filled haze and for the first time all night he lets me have some control. I kiss him angrily and run my hands over his chest as our legs interlink, I move feeling his erection pressed against my hip begging me for more.

All thoughts escape me the argument is still there in my mind, but all I can think about now is this scene unfolding in front of me. My mind is becoming blank and dizzy the drugs are taking hold deeper within my veins the smell of JD fills the air I'm left with nothing in my head except for a dizzying desire for this.

I need to feel him inside me, I want to have him in control but I don't think he can see straight for me to give it him back is this what he wanted is this why he played the control freak to get me where he wants me. Should I just get up and walk away punish him for making me want him so much or should I slam into him making him sore like he makes my heart each day.

He's on his back looking up at me, his eyes rolling in the back of his head still swigging from my bottle of JD. He's getting exactly what he wanted and he knows it, I let my defences down and look where it's got me. ill be on the front of every magazine tomorrow, fucking the man who fucked me over in a club full of people what the fuck is happening to my life am I that bad a person that I need to have shit at every corner I turn down.

I'm not goner prepare him I'm goner make him pay for what he's done to me tonight revenge is sweet or a bitch whichever way you want to look at it. Tommy's eyes lock with mine, I see him panic as he knows what I'm thinking "Nikki" I hear in a whisper "Hey tom this is what you wanted" he lets out a whimper knowing that this will hurt even as high as he is on drugs. That's it time to stop fucking about I'm not goner last much longer I'm so stiff I need a little release.

I slam into him hard feeling his body shake under me hearing him let out a cry telling me he can't take it I don't care he asked for it. I pull myself all the way out slamming back into him hearing him moan seeing tears building in his eyes. I slide my cock into him so tight and hot even though I know I'm hurting him, but he also knows he has me I'm his. I may have the control normally but he has it right this second in this room, I'm his I belong to him and I know it.

We move in a hard, steady rhythm I lean down kiss him tasting the JD on his lips nothing matters the room is spinning my head is spinning Tommy is moaning with pleasure and pain. I slam into him again making his moans stronger, louder I can feel his nails in my back dragging down cutting the skin allowing the blood to drip. I wrap my hand around his hard cock and stroke him roughly till he comes, Just as I come hard inside him as I pull out of him rolling onto my side I see traces of blood on my cock and on the sheets, he will hurt tomorrow.

"Nikki you twat" Tommy said breathlessly throwing JD down his neck "there was no need to do that" How pissed off is he "that's for all the shit you have caused tonight Tommy" With that I get up and go for a shower, I just need to get my arse away from him the drugs are wearing off and the argument is coming back. I could feel my blood boiling as I look back at Tommy out of it on my bed, my bed twat he is.

I guess the whole thing will have to wait till morning he's still not off the hook with me the argument needs sorting out and soon


End file.
